Transformation
is the ability to change one's body in order to tap into greater stores of power. List of transformations Saiyan transformations There are several Saiyan transformation lines in the series, which are: the Great Ape line, the Super Saiyan line, and the Super Saiyan God line. Additionally, some forms can be mixed together to make new transformations. There have also been several occurrences of other races utilizing Super Saiyan-like forms. ;Great Ape The Great Ape is one of the most common transformations seen used by pure Saiyans. This form is only accessible if the Saiyan has a tail. While in the form of a Great Ape, if the tail is cut off, the Saiyan returns to his/her normal state. This transformation is triggered by when Blutz Waves are transferred to the Saiyan. The most common supply of Blutz Waves are given from a Full Moon. If there is no moon available, a Saiyan may use a Power Ball. The Power Ball emits Blutz Waves used to activate the transformation. Once transformed, the Great Ape's power and strength are increased tenfold from the base form. If just started with this transformation, the Great Ape may go into a rampage. This form had been rendered obsolete ever since the remaining pure-blooded Saiyans transformed into Super Saiyans whose power increased by 50-fold, grossly outclassing the Great Ape's 10-fold. A Great Ape who transforms into a Super Saiyan becomes a Golden Great Ape, which is the key to attaining the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. ;Super Saiyan A Super Saiyan is a legendary transformation of legend in the Saiyan race. Only a select few of the Saiyans have been able to achieve this rare form. In legend, a Super Saiyan is a warrior pure of heart and awakened by fury. The first Saiyan in centuries to achieve this form was Goku, after seeing Krillin's death at the hands of Frieza. In this transformation, the hair raises and turns a golden color and the eye color turns blue-green. According to the Daizenshuu, a Super Saiyan's power level shoots up by fifty times its normal amount. There are also a few variations of this transformation: Pseudo Super Saiyan, a prequel to the form appearing only in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Super Saiyan Second Grade, an advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state; Super Saiyan Third Grade, an even stronger advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state; Super Saiyan Full Power, the state of mental and physical perfection of the Super Saiyan transformation itself, rather than an advanced stage. There are also three powered up improvements of Super Saiyan called Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan Anger. A Super Saiyan 2 is a full transformation beyond the regular Super Saiyan. The first Super Saiyan 2 was born in the Cell Games. After seeing his friends being brought to near death by the Cell Juniors, Gohan went into a rage, causing his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan easily overpowered Cell after the transformation, as well as killing all of the Cell Junior with Quiet Rage, and eventually killing Cell with the Father-Son Kamehameha. A few Saiyans achieved the form after Gohan, such as Goku and Vegeta. The Super Saiyan 3 is the transformation that follows the Super Saiyan 2 form. The first Saiyan to achieve this form was Goku. He discovered this form while doing training in Other World. He first presented this form in his first confrontation with Majin Buu. The only other Saiyan to achieve this form, was the fusion, Gotenks. There are no records of any other Saiyan achieving the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Exceptions for other Saiyans reaching the Super Saiyan 3 form are in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 which features Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta and Broly, and in Dragon Ball Heroes which features Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks, Trunks, and Gogeta. The Super Saiyan 3 form is also the final Super Saiyan transformation in the original Dragon Ball manga. The Super Saiyan Rage is a powerful transformation that Future Trunks attained through the power of intense and violent rage. This form allowed Trunks to hold his own with Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Future Zamasu. The Broly-type Super Saiyan forms are a separate evolution from the ordinary Super Saiyan forms. The lines equivalents to the normal Super Saiyan form are its A-type and C-type Super Saiyan forms. The Legendary Super Saiyan form is a unique form of Super Saiyan only usable by some Saiyans. The only Legendary Super Saiyan shown was the movie-only character Broly, his clone, and the Universe 6 Saiyan Kale. The Legendary Super Saiyan form is a different evolution to the other Super Saiyan forms, and thus a Legendary Super Saiyan's versions of the Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan 4 form are also greatly altered from usual. ;Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is a Saiyan transformation much more powerful than Super Saiyan 3. The Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of the Super Saiyan God to the God of Destruction Beerus, and this is what hastens Beerus' awakening in the film. When Goku transforms to this form, he powers up with flame-like aura (as opposed to the gold aura with previous Super Saiyan forms). He then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura.V-Jump #5, 2013 The power of this ultimate warrior excites even the God of Destruction Beerus.Weekly Shōnen Jump #14, 2013 The form allows Goku to sense godly ki and he can absorb attacks by consuming ki, but he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. A Saiyan who obtains the strength of a Super Saiyan God can also access the power by becoming a God-like Saiyan - a form virtually indistinguishable from their base form, but with the power of Super Saiyan God. ;Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Once a Saiyan has managed to retain the power of the Super Saiyan God form, within themselves by training themselves even further, a Saiyan can attain the even more powerful Super Saiyan Blue transformation. In this state the user looks like a regular Super Saiyan, however, they have blue hair and a fiery blue aura. In the anime, the Super Saiyan Blue form can also be combined with the Kaio-ken, resulting in an even more powerful state. Goku Black possesses his own version of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form: Super Saiyan Rosé. It resembles Super Saiyan Blue but has pink hair with white highlights and the aura resembles a flame of darkness. This change is brought about by the fact Goku Black was already a God before taking Goku's body. By breaking their limit, a user of Super Saiyan Blue can achieve the Super Saiyan God SS Evolved, a form far more powerful than Super Saiyan Blue - with power rivaling a God of Destruction. ;Super Saiyan 4 A Saiyan is capable of combining their Great Ape and Super Saiyan forms together, resulting in the Golden Great Ape form, upon attaining a human heart, the Golden Great Ape will transform into a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 is a Saiyan transformation present in the anime only sequel Dragon Ball GT and has never been mentioned in the Dragon Ball manga. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan, can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. While referred to as a "Super Saiyan", it is not a part of the Super Saiyan line of transformations. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. ;Berserk (demonic Saiyan) Demonic Saiyans are capable of taking on the Out of Control state, the pure Saiyan Turles achieves this form through a Dark Dragon Ball. The Demon hybrid Mira was able to achieve the form through rage. Earthling transformations ;Human-type Earthling In the manga and anime, several Humans display their own transformations, Tsukutsun Tsun turns into a tiger when touched by a girl, and is capable of taking on a greatly empowered state when angered and Master Roshi can transform into his Max Power form, greatly increasing his muscle mass and height. Witchcraft is able to transform a human into a Jiang Shi. Earthlings can become avatars via Dragon Ball Heroes machines, these avatars are capable of undergoing Class-up, Super Class-up, God Class-up and Super God Class-up. In Dragon Ball Online, in Age 1000 Humans are capable of transforming into Super Saiyans after wishing for the transformation from Shenron. This is due to humans having become crossbreed with the Saiyan race via Goku and Vegeta's descendants. Mr. Satan is capable of taking on the High Tension state in video games. Additionally, his god form "Super Mr. Satan" (from his false retelling of the "Beebus" battle) is actually a transformation for him in IC Carddass Dragon Ball. ;Animal-type Earthling Man-Wolf switches between a human and wolf form depending on whether the moon is out or not. Namekian transformations ;Great Namekian Several Namekians have displayed the power to increase their size and turn into Great Namek. The user takes on this form by invigorating their cells - causing them to grow. They can choose the amount they grow, with the largest known size being referred to as "Super Giant Form" and being comparable in size to a mountain. Piccolo also replicates Garlic Jr.'s Gigantification. Thorough Dark Evolution Lord Slug transforms into a Dark Giant. ;Super Namekian Namekians who unlock a higher consciousness within themselves become Super Nameks, resulting in their strength increasing exponentially. Some Namekians are able to become Super Namek on their own. One method of becoming a Super Namek is to fuse with another Namekian. ;Red-eyed Namekian form Some Namekians have displayed a special red-eyed form which powers up the user as much as Super Saiyan would a Saiyan. The method of obtaining this form is unknown, and it has only appeared a few times in video games. Makyan transformation Several members of the Makyan race have the ability to take on a more muscular "Super form". This form is used by Garlic Jr. and his top minions, with Garlic Jr. using a Super form which greatly increases his size and gives him a dark green color and a slightly different shaped head. Frieza's race transformations ;Transforming Ability Members of Frieza's race can have many transformations. Uniquely for them, these transformations actually are used to suppress and by extension conserve energy. This makes it easier for them to hold back without making a conscious effort, causing their natural form to be their actual strongest state. While unknown if it is a standard number for all in this race, both Frieza and (in the movie only) Cooler are known to have three suppressing forms. Frieza's brother Cooler also displayed a Super Evolution, which increased his power unlike the other forms of this transformation line. ;Ultimate Evolution The strongest transformation Frieza's race is able to obtain is an Ultimate Evolution. Frieza is the first member of his race to achieve the ultimate evolution which he dubs "Golden Frieza". This state can also be mastered through improved energy control. Zarbon's race transformation Zarbon has the ability to transform from his Elegant Form into a more powerful Monster Form, which holds his true power. Other members of Zarbon's race, who appear in video games, are either in their Elegant Form or Monster Form but do not switch from one to the other. Cyborg augmentation Several beings in the series have been transformed into cyborgs, usually either to save their life, increase their power, or both. Notable enhanced Earthlings include Cyborg Tao, Android 17, Android 18, and Dr. Gero (Android 20). Members of the Frieza Race can cybernetically enhance themselves with Cosmic Suits. Cyborg's transformation In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi scenario "The True Ultimate Android", an Android 17 is shown to be able to transform into Super 17 without having to fuse with the second one, though without the other 17 his Super 17 form is imperfect and is defeated by Perfect Cell. Transformation through Android absorption ;Mechanical Type Androids Android 13 is able to become Super Android 13 upon absorbing the computer chips and energy reactors of Android 14 and Android 15 ;Bio-Android Cell must absorb Android 17 and Android 18 to advance from his Imperfect form to his Semi-Perfect form and Perfect form. He is returned to his Semi-Perfect form after Android 18 is removed from him by force, but thanks to his Saiyan and Namekian DNA coupled with a near-lethal injury, he is able to regenerate and advance into a Super Perfect form. Android 13 transforms into a more powerful form as well, from using the memory cards and batteries of his destroyed comrades, Android 15 and Android 14. ;New Type Android Android 21 (Evil) is able to take on a more powerful state by absorbing Cell. Tuffle Machine transformations Several powerful Tuffle Machine Mutants are capable of taking on enhanced forms. Dr. Lychee's Hatchiyack is capable of powering up from his Humanoid form into either a Super form or a Giant form. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy can switch between a whip form and full bodied form. Luud can go between three levels. The Machine Mutant General Rilldo can absorb metal, including other Machine Mutants and the Machine Planet M-2, in order to transform into his Hyper-Meta-Rilldo or Meta-Rilldo forms. Race of Hera transformation Some members of the Race of Hera are capable of taking on a form referred to as "Full Power". This form increases the user's muscle mass, turns them a light green, and the hair a dark red. Majin transformations ;Buu's Majin subspecies The members of the Majin species are able to take on a true form referred to as "Pure Majin". Super Buu takes this form after removing all of his absorptions, turning back into his Pure Form: Kid Buu, though Buu is different than other Majins in that he seems to be stronger as Super Buu than Kid Buu. Majin Buu also has the power to absorb other entities to transform and increase his power. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, members of the Majin race can obtain their Pure Form after wishing for it to Shenron. When using this form, their dormant power is released. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is revealed by Good Buu that transforming into their Pure Majin state is risky for Majins as it could lead them to lose their "heart", essentially turning them into another evil incarnation of Kid Buu. However, if they manage to retain their "heart", the Majin gains the ability to transform into their pure form at will, granting them access to Kid Buu's form and abilities, while retaining their original personality. However, the Pure Majin form requires stamina in order to maintain and the Majin will automatically revert to their base form when their stamina runs out. ;Super Monster's transformation The Super Monster Majin Ozotto is capable of taking on a transformation. ;Phantom Majin The Phantom Majin Hirudegarn is capable of transforming into a stronger more insect-like form. Janemba When a being takes in enough evil energy, they will transform into a demon named Janemba. Janemba itself has two forms in its movie appearance: a yellow giant and obese demon, and a regular-sized red and purple demon named Super Janemba. In the Dragon Ball Heroes game, Janemba possesses a third form called "Evil Demon" that is a result of Janemba gaining evil energy from a Dark Dragon Ball. Demon Realm race Dabura is capable of taking on the Demonic Will state in video games. ;Demon God With enough kiri, a member of the Demon Realm race can become a Demon God. Using every ounce of their divine power let's them take on a giant monstrous form and going beyond this allows them to take on the Makyouka Form. ;Darkness Demon A member of the Demon Realm race who uses Dark Energy takes on the "Darkness" form. Formation A Magical Girl transformation attained through the Power of Love and utilized by denizens of Universe 2. This transformation only exists in the anime. Ultra Instinct transformation This form was activated when Goku's willpower collided with his own Universe 7 Spirit Bomb, pushing Goku through his barrier and into the deepest part of his potential according to Whis. In this state, Goku can fight on par with and at times push back even Jiren, who is stated to be stronger than all Gods of Destruction. His ki in this state is stated by observers to be very hot yet frighteningly calm. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta all pointed out that Goku even moves and fights very differently in this state. Piccolo later notes Goku is constantly evolving in the state. However, this state appears to be incomplete as Goku quickly reverted to base form after a period of time. However, Goku manages to reactivate this form during his fight with Kefla. Upon sensing this, Jiren came out of his meditation to watch the climax of Goku's fight with Kefla. Goku easily overwhelmed Kefla and soon managed to defeat her using the Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha. However, Goku had used up the last of his stamina in that one final attack and as such lost this state once again. During the final battle with Jiren, Goku reactivates Ultra Instinct yet again. This time Goku was able to land a critical blow on Jiren in full power. Goku then displays the complete version of this state. The completed state gives the user complete control over Ultra Instinct and it gives godly levels of power that far surpasses the Gods of Destruction. In this form, Goku completely outclassed Jiren in his full power, able to easily dodge his attacks and land critical blows on the Pride Trooper as well, and eventually proved to not only rival but surpass, Jiren with Jiren's hidden power awakened. However, despite this form's overwhelming might, it takes a huge toll on the user's body. Dark lightning-like energy spikes come out, causing the user to endure intense and searing pain. God of Destruction Mode Candidates for the title of God of Destruction can transform themselves, allowing them to access Energy of Destruction. So far, Top is the only user of this form. However, beings with an equal amount of godly power can not only neutralize the Energy of Destruction but overpower a user in this state. Which was proven by Vegeta with his Super Saiyan God SS Evolved form. Universe Seed induced form Power from the Universe Seed is able to grant those who use it an ultimate form. When used in it's incomplete state by the Tuffle Neo Machine Mutant Kamioren, the fused entity took on a gigantic powerful form. When used by Hearts in it's complete form, he became the "Ultimate Godslayer". Neko Majin transformations ;Super Neko Majin By copying the Saiyan's Super Saiyan form, a Neko Majin can attain the Super Neko Majin state. ;Double eyelid transformation By copying the a member of Frieza's races Transforming Ability, a Neko Majin can take on a form with double eyelids. Tuffle transformations ;Ghost Warrior A Tuffle resurrected as a Ghost Warrior takes on a blue state with blanked eyes and growths on their head. ;Neo Machine Mutant As displayed by Baby, a Neo Machine Mutant can achieve higher forms using the energy from their hosts, first achieving a "Child Form" before eventually achieving their "Perfect Form." The fused Tuffle Kamioren can take on an "Ultimate Form" by merging with the Universe Seed. ;Tuffleized Super Saiyan Baby and the other Tuffle Parasites are capable of turning into the normal golden-haired Super Saiyan while in control of Trunks, Goten, or Gohan. When Baby takes full control over Vegeta he is capable of using a white-haired Super Saiyan form, alongside two Super Saiyan-variants called Strongest Form 1 and Strongest Form 2, he can also take on the Golden Great Ape form, his version nicknamed "Tuffle Gorilla" due to its slightly different appearance. Shadow Dragon transformations Each of the Shadow Dragons have their own unique type of transformation. For example: Oceanus Shenron can switch between humanoid and dragon forms, and Syn Shenron can use his basic form and a more powerful state named Omega Shenron gained from absorbing the seven Dragon Balls. Naturon Shenron can transform via Absorption, while Rage Shenron can increase his size via his Electric Slime Body Build. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Haze Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, Eis Shenron, and Nuova Shenron can transform into their own unique Super forms. Haze Shenron and Oceanus Shenron's Super forms also increase their size. Dark Magic induced transformation Dark Magic is capable of transforming a target into the Villainous Mode. The superior Supervillain state can be achieved if the target shaves of life to increase power. Dark evolution If a Demon God combines their power with the kiri of a target, the target is able to undergo a dark evolution. Shinjin Exceptionally powerful Shinjin can achieve a "Halo" form. Fused Zamasu possess a halo referred to as the "Barrier of Light", while Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa possess a halo in her Time Power Unleashed form. Time Power Unleashed The Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa can transform into her Time Power Unleashed form which grants her complete control over time. In addition, increasing her power over time itself, Chronoa physically grows into a taller, more mature appearance. She looks like an adult with a much shapelier figure, lengthens her hair to her lower back, and changes her outfit's colors into white and yellow. Chronoa possess a halo though in her case the halo resembles a clock, with the hands points at ten and two respectively and the halo is apparently part of the form itself. The Dark King Mechikabura can also transform into the Time Power Unleashed form after absorbing a black hole that had swallowed up tens of millions of years of time-space. Other transformations and similar techniques Power Pole Pro is treated as a transformation in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. The Shapeshifting technique allows it's user to transform into objects (such as scissors or a rocket), animals (like a fish or a bat), and other people regardless of differences size and/or gender (such when Oolong transformed into Bulma). Depending on their user's skill level the time they can remain transformed via Shapeshifting may be limited such as the case with Oolong. However, it does not alter the user's physical strength even if the user increase in size. Depending on the form (such as a Bird, Bat, or Rocket), the shapeshifter may, however, obtain the power to [[Hikou|fly without the use of ki]]. The Blood Rubies can cause their holder to transform into a demonic monster form. The Balloon Technique allows the user to puff their body up like a balloon. The Kaio-ken, and by extension the Super Kaio-ken, is considered to be a transformation in several video games. Deceased entities can be revived as Zombies through a variety of methods. Certain beings are able to unlock part of all of a person's potential. The Namekian Grand Elder Guru can give someone a potential unlock that unlocks a fair amount of the user's power, the Ultra Divine Water also does this. Manipulation Sorcery used by Babidi is able to demon mark an entity of substantial evil while also unlocking their potential greatly increasing their power. The Old Kai is able to perform a much greater potential unlock that unlocks someone above their full potential. The Giant Form is utilized by numerous beings. A variant of it obtained via Culture Fluid is Culture Fluid Absorption Gigantification. God of Snake Way can disguise itself as Princess Snake. Captain Ginyu's Body Change allows him to switch bodies with his opponent. By eating second form Frieza's tail, a combatant was able to transform into a larger form with features of Frieza's second form. Frieza's 100% Activation allows him to briefly use his 100% power while remaining in his regular Final Form. When in his 100% power or Mecha forms, Frieza can also use a power-up named Long awaited-for 100% to further increase his muscle mass and power. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Tapion can transform into Hirudegarn - the beast sealed inside him. Dark Dragon Balls can merge with evil beings, turning them into a corrupted state. The Black Water Mist transforms those affected by it into Demon Clansmen. Goku can use an ability named Super Saiyan Power! in order to appear in a state appearing as his Super Saiyan form but with black hair. Caterpy is able to become a chrysalis in order to transform into his ultimate form, however, it takes 1,200 years to complete this transformation. A user of the Great Saiyaman Watch can "transform", equipping a Great Saiyaman Suit. The Transfiguration Beam used by Majins and Majuub transforms whatever it hits into what the user wants. Monster Carrot can transform people into carrots using his Magic Touch. A non-member of the Demon Realm race who uses Dark Energy takes on the Destruction King form. Chief Moginaian is capable of transforming into what Whis calls a "Battle Mode". Gods of Destruction, Saiyans and members of the Frieza Race who can utilize the Golden Frieza are capable of going into Rage Mode. Pure Progress is treated as a transformation for Hit in Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Super, ''Fused Zamasu's body mutates into a Half-Corrupted form. In the anime, Fused Zamasu's body mutated due to one of his fusees being Immortal and the other being mortal. In the manga, his body mutates when the Potara fusion's time limit ran out. However, this is due to the fusees being one and the same they refused the fission. Sword of Hope is treated as a transformation in ''Xenoverse 2. Watagash is capable of transforming it's host into three different stages of heteromorphism. In the anime, the Universe 9 warrior Basil is capable of taking on a transformed state using a performance-enhancing drug. The Universe 4 warriors Ganos, Dercori and Monna possess transformations. Ganos can transform into a stronger more bird-like state. Dercori can transform into a powered up state when in a darkened area. Monna is able to expand into a giant ball. In the anime, the Universe 11 warrior Tupper is capable of taking on a petrified form. The SuperSpeed Warrior Dyspo of Universe 11 is able to take on Super Maximum Light Speed Mode, greatly increasing his speed. Jiren, the strongest warrior, was able to use the Super Full Power state after breaking beyond his previous limits. In the anime, the Universe 3 warrior Maji-Kayo is able to alter his body into faster or more powerful states. The warrior Catopesra is capable of changing modes using his robot suit, changing into "Whirlwind Speed Mode", "Raging Battle Mode" or "Ultimate Mode". Hearts of the Core Area Warriors takes on a form known as "Super Hearts" when utilizing his true power. Pikkon possess a transformation known as "Super Pikkon". The Hero Robot Poll can switch between defense form and attack form, and also upgraded versions of these forms and it's base. Character meaning *変 (Hen) = Change *身 (Shin) = Body Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques *